From another point of view
by MulanHua
Summary: Stephenie Meyer wrote "Twilight" from Bella's POV and it's a wonderful story! -but why not have a look from some other viewpoint? It's always good to rethink things from different aspects, isn't it?
1. At the end of Book1 of BreakingDawn

**Rosalie – Pregnant –**

"Rosalie? It's Bella. Please. You have to help me."

Bella had never asked me for help, so I was taken by surprise.

"What's the matter, Bella? Aren't you and Edward on Isle Esme?"

"Yes, we are." she whispered back, her throat seemed to be very dry. She paused and cleared her throat silently. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked again. "Is Edward all right?"

"Yeah, he is." she answered, but still not louder than a whisper. "Well, at least physically he is, I suppose."

I raised one eyebrow. What exactly was going on over there at Esme's Island? What had happened that made Bella to whisper into the phone to me? It was obvious that she was trying to not let Edward heard our conversation. But why? I've never understood that little human girl and at that moment she was talking in mysterious to me.

"What does that mean, Bella? What _exactly_ happened?"

There was a quiet dull sound, like someone had covered the phone with a hand. I could almost see how her head was spinning around –carefully– looking for Edward whether he was busy enough to not recognize what she was doing.

Jeez! What was going on? Did she murdered someone and asking me now what she should do with the corpse?

"Didn't Carlisle tell you?" she asked quietly after returning back to the phone. I got the slight feeling that she was trying to avoid to tell me what she wanted. "Aren't you with them?"

"No. I was hunting and on the way home now." As proof I pushed down the gas pedal of my red M3.

I waited for her to continue but nothing but silence responded.

I was annoyed.

"C'mon, Bella. If you want to talk to me behind Edward's back, you should hurry. Tell me what's going on and what you want me to do for you." I said seriously. I heard her inhaling deeply.

"Now." I added in a little bit softer tone.

"Okay." she finally said. The word sounded like a sigh. "Rosalie. Please. Don't think I'm insane. Oh, well, maybe I _am_ insane. But, please, _please_, listen to me and help me."

My golden eyes widened a bit. Bella was begging _me_ for help? There really must have happened something.

"Okay, Belly. I'm listening."

She sighed in relief.

"Thanks. Rose." she said and then continued in an even quieter tone than before. "Well… it seems that… that I'm…"

Another pause.

Gosh! Was she planning to drive me crazy?

"Tell me, Bella." I tried to encourage her.

She took a deep breath and then just said one single word.

"Pregnant."

I almost dropped the phone.

"What? _Pregnant_? Are you kidding? That's not funny at all, Bella."

"I'm not kidding. It's true."

"Who's the father then?"

"Edward, of course." she sounded a little bit offended about my question that challenged her loyalty towards her just married husband. I couldn't blame her for that. I would have reacted just the same. Maybe even a bit stronger. But human hearts changed, I knew that much too well.

"How's that possible?" I demanded. "I mean… if it _would_ be possible, then Emmett and I would have a kinder garden full with little blood drinking children."

"I know it's hard to believe, Rose. I couldn't at first either." she tried to explain. "But it seems that… a male vampire and a female human are able to…"

She didn't finish the sentence but I knew what she meant. And, at a certain way of watching her strange logic, it _was_ logical! I hold my breath.

It was silent on the other end of the line and I recognized that she was expecting me to say something.

"So you're really…" I swallowed. "_pregnant_?"

"Yes." she whispered back. I could see how she blushed.

"And?" I asked.

"And what?" she asked back irritated.

"And what did Edward say?"

"He…" she started after checked whether he was listening. "He… isn't really happy. Actually, he seems to be frightened. He is very confused."

_Confused_? _Edward_? My brother _Edward_?

"Why?"

"He thinks, it… the baby… will hurt me?"

"Why should he?"

"Well, there was that Brazil woman –Kaure– she said something."

"What did she say?"

"I didn't understand a word. I don't speak any Portuguese at all. But it really upset Edward and… and then at the end… she said something about… death."

That explained his behaviour. The only thing that ever have made Edward being confused; that could make him to be not himself. – Bella's security.

"What does he plan to do now?" I asked although I thought I knew the answer already.

I heard Bella swallow and then she answered, her voice filled with tears.

"He said he will… _get the thing out of me_."

She sobbed quietly and waited for my reaction.

I couldn't respond. I was frozen.

"Rose. He wants to… _kill_ it… kill _our_ baby!" she added in an urgent tone as if I hadn't understood before.

However, the word 'kill' pulled me out of my shock.

"Calm down, Bella. You mustn't panic now! Did you hear me? Don't panic!"

She sobbed and I heard her hair rustle silently against the phone. Then she remembered that I couldn't see her nod. "Yes." she added, her voice was weak.

"Good." I sighed. "Did I got that correctly? You're pregnant. And Edward wants to kill… _it_" – I wasn't able to say 'kill _the baby_' – "to save you."

"Yes." Another sob.

"And you're frightened about that. Right?"

"Yes." she sighed in relief that I finally got the point.

I laughed. It sounded hysterical.

"Excuse me, Bella. But, which role do I play in this soap? It seems that the piece is full."

"Not completely. I need you Rose." she sounded a bit scared. Maybe because of my sudden laughter.

"For what? Should I get you some special painkillers to make it less painful for you?"

"No. The opposite." she sighed again. But it sounded despaired this time.

I blinked irritated.

"What do you mean?"

"Help me to save the child, Rosalie."

Okay. Now she was really getting insane.

"What? Save it?! Bella, we can't be even sure whether it's harmless or not. Whether it's human or vampire or… or be even a _mixture_ – half-human and half-vampire! Bella, sorry but… I'm not sure if you can even call that creature a _child_."

"What else should it be?" she said calmly. "It's small, it's inside of me, it's absolutely helpless. And it's the result of Edward's and my love. What else could it be but a beautiful little baby?"

"But-"

"_Please_, Rose. Carlisle and Edward are going to hurt the baby. They'll knock me out if necessary to kill it. _Please_, Rose! I'm begging you! _Please_, help me to rescue my little baby! _Please_, help me save your little helpless nephew."

"Bella, I'm not sure whether-"

"_Please_, Rose! Think of little Henry. Do it for the baby."

Henry. I remembered him. The memories with his big innocent eyes and the water lily pink cheeks were suddenly so clear and lively. His cute bright voice and his lovely smile – sweeter than honey. Yeah. I wanted to held those little hands in mine again. I wanted to press that little body to my cold marble chest again. I wanted to feel the warmth of a child's smile, that could even melt a frozen heart like mine, again.

Yes. I _wanted_ to have a child with me again.

I sighed.

"Fine, Bella. I'll help you. For the baby."

She sighed, too, in relief.

"Thank you, Rose. Thank you _so_ much. I just can't say how…" her voice broke away.

"It's okay, Bella. Calm down, please. Edward mustn't know about this. Not before you're home at my side. Got it?"

"Of course." she agreed and I could see how she was drying her tears.

"Okay. See you then, Bella. Take care."

"Yes." she whispered, her voice shaking. "Thank you."

I pressed the end button and dropped the phone on the passenger seet.

I sighed again, but this time I could see a slight smile at the edges of my perfect full lips in the rear-view mirror.

'_Pregnant_' I thought and stomped on the gas pedal.


	2. At the end of Book2 of Breaking

**Renesmee – First Meetings –**

_Why is he staring at me?_

"Cute little baby!"

_Did he lose his mind?_

"You're the prettiest baby who was ever born to this universe!"

_Or do I have something on my face? – No, impossible. If there was anything this beautiful woman here would have cleaned it._

"Oh, you're so wonderful! Like a little angel!"

_Why are those dark eyes staring at me?_

The guy with the dark eyes took a step towards us. He looked straight into my eyes; his face unreadable.

"My little angel, Renesmee!"

She pulled me to her chest again and rocked us forth and back.

_Her_ little angel? Why was I _hers_?

It wasn't the fact that I didn't like her. She seemed to be nice. She fed me and I liked her long golden hair.

But weren't children supposed to belong to their parents?

– Where were _my_ parents? Why didn't Daddy come downstairs, too? And where was Momma? Is she all right? She didn't look very well I thought. Was it because I bit her? Daddy seemed to be angry after I did.

I had to know! I had to know what was going on!

The blonde woman took my hands and pressed them to her pale cheeks. I shuddered; her face was as cold as her hands. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She was smiling.

_Where's Momma?_

Her eyes flashed open.

"Did you say something, dog?" she asked.

"No." the guy with the dark eyes replied. It wasn't louder than a whisper.

Her black eyes got wider.

"Renesmee… was that… _you_?" she demanded.

What was she talking about? I didn't do anything, did I? Was she kidding? I didn't want to play, I wanted answers!

_Where's Momma?_

"Bang!" the door flew open and five persons, all as pale as the woman holding me, rushed into the room.

"Are we too late? Where're Bella and Edward?" a tale blonde man demanded. His golden eyes looked worried.

"Upstairs." The blonde woman said, still staring at me with big black eyes.

The man vanished. I could hear his fast quiet steps on the stairs. A thin woman with short black hair followed him.

_What's going on? Where's Momma?_

The blonde woman shuddered.

"What's wrong, Rose?" a big man asked in a deep voice and came nearer. He passed the dark eyed guy, who was still staring at me, and stopped right behind the blonde woman whose name seemed to be _Rose_.

"Is that her?" the big one asked again and pointed at me.

Rose nodded.

The others stepped closer, too.

"Oh, how lovely! Look, she has Bella's eyes!" a woman with beautiful dark long hair said. Her smile was lovely, too.

"And Edward's hair." A very tall man said in astonishment. His blonde hair was a mess.

"So it's _Renesmee_, huh?" the big guy laughed. "What a strange name. It's typical for Bella, I s'ppose."

_Bella. Who's that?_

"She's your mother." Rose answered quietly.

_Where's Momma?_

"Upstairs."

The others stared at her; they looked irritated.

"Rose? Are you okay?" the big one asked carefully and leaned down to her.

_Who's that?_

"Your Uncle Emmett."

_And that?_

"Uncle Jasper."

_And what about her?_

"Esme, your grandmother."

_And you?_

"I'm your Aunt Rosalie."

It was silent for a while. My two uncles and Grandma looked – no, _stared_ at Aunt Rose. – All confused.

"Rose?" Grandma asked. Her voice was filled with worries. "Who are you talking to?"

"To Renesmee of course. Didn't you hear her?" she turned around to look at their irritated faces.

"Actually, no." Uncle Jasper said. "Well, _I_ didn't hear anything. You, Em?"

"Nope, nothing."

Grandma shocked her head. "Me, too."

"But I heard her." Aunt Rose insisted. "A high soprano – brighter than Alice; as bright as the ringing of little bells and as beautiful as an angel's singing. – How couldn't you hear her? It was so _clear_!"

Silence again.

Then Uncle Emmett said: "Er… Rose? Maybe you should take a break. C'mon, let's go hunt."

"Emmett! Do you think I'm hearing voices just because I wasn't hunting for a few weeks? – Do you think I lost my _mind_?!" Aunt Rose shouted at my uncle. It seemed that she was a bit mad.

"No, no! Of course not! I just-"

"Don't believe me?"

"Yes. – I mean _no_! Of course I believe you! How couldn't I? I mean…"

Uncle Emmett went on to defend himself despairingly. I wasn't really interested and so I didn't listen. Instead, I stretched my head to look above Aunt Rose' shoulder.

- He was still staring at me!

_Who's that?_

My aunt turned around and looked at the dark eyed guy with disgust.

"He? He's a dog. Not important, my dear." Auntie explained. Then she turned to him. "Hey, what're you still doing here? Go away!"

He didn't move an inch.

"Bella will be fine. She's going to be one of us. There's nothing that still keeps you here. So _go_!"

_Is Momma all right?_

Aunt Rose turned back to me and her face softened.

"Yes, she'll be okay. Your father is at her side. And your Aunt Alice and your grandfather Carlisle, too. There's no need to worry, little angel. Everything is going to be fine."

The "dog's" mouth dropped open and shut again without making a single tone. But than it opened again and he asked: "Did… did she just… asked for… _me_?"

Aunt Rose answered him coldly. "Hey, what're you still doing here? I said _leave_!"

"Rose." Grandma said calmly and looked at Aunt Rose reproachfully.

"No, she didn't." Auntie answered reluctantly. "She just asked whether Bella's fine or not."

She sighed. "But before that she did." she added quietly after a few seconds.

The "dog" smiled at me and stepped closer.

"Hi, Renesmee. I'm Jacob."

His voice was kind and warm, just like his smile.

And suddenly I felt better at once.

His voice let me forget Aunt Rose who was still holding me in her cool arms.

It let me forget Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper and Grandma who were looking at me curiously.

It let me completely forget where I was and what was going on around me.

Suddenly there were just me and the face with the dark eyes and the gentle smile.

I wanted to go to him and lie in _his_ arms. They were definitely warm, I could fell it.

I wanted to know more about him.

I stretched my arms and reached for him.

He took a step closer and kneed down. So his eyes and mine were at about the same height. He was still smiling.

I touched his warm skin which was compared to Aunt Rosalie's almost burning.

I hold his big face in my small hands and smiled back.

_Hello, Jacob. Nice to meet you._


	3. Before Book2 of BreakingDawn

**Edward –Pain–**

"Our plane from Rio de Janeiro to Boston is going to take off in a few minutes. Please fast your seat belt and enjoy the flight. Thank you."

"Don't worry sweet-heart. We'll be home soon," I said for the about fiftith time today.

She nodded in response like she had done the last fivty times.

She hadn't talken to me since we had found _it_ out, she just kept staring holes into the air, avoiding my eyes. I assumed that it was the shock. I mean, who wouldn't be scared if he – no _she_ – had found out that a killing monster was growing inside of her?

I gritted my teeth.

This was all my fault – like it had always been when she was in danger. But she had always blamed herself for all the near-death-experiences. She said that it was _her_ naivity that had almost costed her life at Phoenix, not because _I _hadn't been careful enough with James. That Victoria had tried to kill her because _she_ was a living danger-magnet and not because _I_ had been observant enough. That the Volturi-task was caused by _her_ decision to go to Italy and not because of _my_ foolish try of commiting suicide. She had always said that it was her fault, although it had been obviously mine.

But this time she couldn't blame herself anymore. It _was_ my fault that this… this _thing_ was growing inside her now, taking more and more of her life with every single second.

She was sitting next to me, completely emotionless. I lifted her hand to, pressing it on my cheek to check whether she was still alive and sighed in relief when I felt her warm soft skin on my cold marble one.

"Bella, 'I'm sorry… I'm _so_ sorry," I whispered just loud enough so she could hear it. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have… I should have known better… I… oh, Bella… I'm so, _so _sorry."

For about one second she looked as if she wanted to object. But then she bit her lip and continued her ambitious silence.

She didn't want to talk to me… She knew it was my fault… She agreed with me without any protest, for once. I had always thought that I would be happy when this would happen, but I couldn't. Bella, the only sense in my damned life, was hurt – hurt by _me_! How could I do this to her? Hadn't 'I been the one who had promised to always protect her, to let nobody and nothing to make her suffer?

James, Victoria, the Volturi; I hated them all because they wanted to hurt my Bella. And now, I was the one who had _really _hurt her, on the most terrible way one could imagine… So what should I think of myself? Should I hate me? No. Hatred was not enough. Even death would be a present for a demon like me.

"Excuse me, Sir. Would you like something to drink?" the stewardess asked with a strong Portuguese accent.

"Bella?" I asked softly, holding the hatred inside me to punish me with it later.

She blinked irritated, as if she had just woken up from a long dream. I assumed that it was a nightmare.

"Bella, do you want to drink anything?" I asked again, stroking her hand.

"Water," she whispered hoarsly.

"Sorry, Miss?"

"Two glasses of water," I repeated impatiently. My Bella was thirsty, why couldn't she act faster?

The stewardess poured the water in paper cups and handed them to me quickly, but in my ees the process seemed to be unbelievably slow.

"Here you are," she said smiling.

I didn't thank her. I passed immediately the water to Bella. "Here, love, drink. It will help," I told her although I knew that it wound't help to cease her pain at all.

"Thank you," she whispered.

_Strange couple,_ the stewardess thought in Portugese when she went to the next passengers. _But the guy really looked handsome. I've to tell María about him…_

Hatred washed over me like a big wave again.

For what were good looks good? I wished I would be less handsome and more… more _human_!

Bella was holding the little cup with both of her hands. They were shaking as if the water was too heavy for her to direct it to her mouth.

I took the cup out of her hands and lifted it to her lips. "Here, Bella. Drink."

She drank in long eager drafts, emptying the whole cup at once.

I took the other cup and lifted it to her lips again. She emptied the second one as fast as the first.

"Do you want more?"

She shook her head, but I called the stewardess anyway to order a whole bottle of water.

"I don't need it," Bella protested. Her voice was still rougher than usual.

For a second I considered forcing her to drink, but I decided to not upset her in her present condition. "It's fine love," I said instead, stroking her cheek. It was a little bit colder than usual. "Just tell me if you need anything."

She nodded and sighed, leaning against my shoulder. Soon, she fell asleep and again I wondered whether she had a good or a bad dream.

I ordered a pillow and two blankets when she shivered in her sleep. I wanted to move her away from me, so she wouldn't catch a cold. But her hand pinched to my shirt when I tried to put her head on the pillow. I could have released her hand; my brain told me that she would sleep better when I did so. But something else in me didn't want to move her an inch; it wanted to hold her in my arms and to never let go off her. For a brief moment I thought that this something was my heart, but then I remembered who I was.

I was Edward Anthony Masen Cullen – a monster; a vampire. No heart, no soul.

I closed my eyes and sighed. The flight was way too slow for my taste, but it couldn't be helped unless I wanted everyone to know my real face.

I kissed Bella's head. The lovely arome of freesia and lavender filled my nose. Se was still smelling as good as usual – another prove that she was still alive.

"Bella," I whispered, rubbing my face against her soft hair. "I'm so sorry… _so _sorry…"

A few hours later, when I was soon about to storm in the cockpit and to fly the plane on my own in order to get Bella home faster, a stewardess annonced that we would touch US ground again in another few minutes and the pilots' minds started to concentrated on the landing.

Cheers filled the plane when we landed smoothly at the Boston airport. Some people in the back were even clapping. The thoughts of the other passengers filled my head, standing in huge contrast to mine.

"Bella," I whispered, nudging her softly. I felt bad to wake her up, she looked so peaceful when she slept. "Bella, love. We have to go."

She yawned and stretched her stiff body. "Ouch."

"Bella?!" I shouted alarmed, ignoring the curious people around us. "Bella, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine."

"Did it hurt you again? Bella, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Edward. I'm fine."

"What was I thinking when… why didn't I see this? I mean… Bella, I'm so sorry… this is unforgivable. I-"

"Edward, calm down," she cut me off as loud as she could in her present condition. She looked nervously around and a delicate blush colored her cheeks when she saw the audience around us. They hurried to look away, being nervous themselves, pretending to be busy with luggage. I ignored them. I concentrated on inhaling and exhaling to calm down again, watching her face anxiously during that process.

"Are you okay?" I finally managed to whisper, having my voice under control again.

"Yes, as fit as a fiddle," she answered in a casural tone, a beautiful smile filled her face. It looked forced.

I gritted my teeth. Damn. Why couldn't she be less selfless? Why couldn't she look into my eyes with disgust and throw the first things her fingers could find at me? Why couldn't she just _hate_ me? She had more than enough reasons to do so. She could – no _should_ – hate me! For what I had done; for what I was.

"Good," I said and got up.

We rushed as fast as Bella could to our next plane. I really sucked to pretend human. I wished I could just take all suitcases in one and Bella in the other arm to be faster.

The airport was pretty full. All the foreigners' thoughts bombarded my head.

"_Keep them to yourselves!" _I wanted to shout. _"I've greater problems myself!"_

Bella was walking behind me, so I could blaze a trail to go. But despite my efforts, she bumped into someone.

"Ouch."

"Sorry, Miss," the man said. _Oops. Didn't see her. Damn, I need to hurry! My plane!_ "Did you get hurt?"

"No, no. I'm fine."

The man nodded reliefed and left.

I growled. How dare he hurt my Bella?! This _bastard_!

I dropped the suitcases, emptying my hands to teach that jerk a lesson.

"Edward, no." She put a hand on my arm. Her warm skin calmed me down a bit. "Edwrad, he didn't mean to and he appologized," she said softly and pulled at my sleeve. "Come, let's go. We've to catch our plane."

I inhaled deeply and nodded. "You're right." I took the suitcases and we left for our plane.

I orderd her something to drink as soon as the plane had reached its steady height. Bella didn't protest. I sighed. This was becoming a bad omen somehow.

She drifted back to sleep very quickly. She looked peaceful, but it felt wrong somehow. I missed her talking and moving when she slept. She had told me that she had nightmares. Was that _thing_ the source of those frightening nightmares? If yes, than it was my fault again.

My fault – all was my fault…

Why? Why her? What had she done that she deserved this? Why did the Lord or who ever was up there punish her this hard? She was such a kind person; innocent, selfless, good-willed – an absolute pure soul.

I had caused her so much pain. I was a demon.

I gritted my teeth. That was the reason. The gods punished her in order to punish _me_. Indeed, this was the crulest way of punishment ever…

But why? Why couldn't I be punished _directly_? Why must I be punished through _her_?

This wasn't fair! This was evil.

"Edward…"

I woke up from my depressions and spun around. "I'm here, Bella. I'm here." I kissed her hair. "Calm down, love. I'm here."

Her hands found my neck without opening her eyes and pulled her body closer to mine. Her skin was unusually hot.

"Edward…" she whispered once more, then she was silent again.

I pulled the blanket up to her chin. She had a fever; a lifesucking monster was growing in her; she was suffering; she was in pain. And everything because of _me_!

I wished I would die.

The speakers were turned on and a stewardess annonced ou soon arrival at Seattle's airport.

_Finally__._ I sighed in relief. _Only another hour or two and Bella will be save again…_

She opened her eyes the moment when the plane touched the ground, stretching her stiff body.

"Are we home?" she checked and looked out of the window.

"Soon," I replied and set her on her feet.

Seattle was just as full as Boston. Bella had a problem with her balance so she was holding my arm for support.

_Edward, I'm so sorry._ I heard Alice thinking when we crossed the custom limit. _I suddenly couldn't see her anymore. It was like "Puff!" and she was gone!_

_How is she feeling? _Esme asked concerned. _Does her stomach hurt? I bought some hot tea. Maybe it will help._

Esme. Her maternal instinct didn't fade with the years.

_Don't worry, son, _Carlisle reassured me. _She will be absolutely fine. Trust me._

I sighed. Of course I trusted Carlisle. No matter what would happen, I could always relay on him.

"Are they here already?" Bella asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Are _all_ of them here?"

I looked down at her irritated. What did she mean? "Yes, Carlisle, Esme, and Alice. Even Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie came. They are all here."

She nodded stiffly. "I see."

Damn, how frustrated I always got when she kept her thoughts to herself. What would I do if I only could read her mind at this moment? To understand the pain that I had caused; to know the entire truth; to only hear her beautiful voice…

"Where are thy waiting for us, Edward?" she called me out of my thoughts.

"Right over there." I pointed at the gate which led to the parking-lot. Even for her human eyes it was easy to espy Emmett and Jasper who were taller than any other people around that area.

She nodded again and suddenly her heart beat increased.

"Bella?" I asked worried. "Are you all right, love?"

She bit her lip. "Of course, why not?" Then she turned around to face me and smiled. ""Let's go. They're waiting."

I put a loose strand of hair of hers back to its place and stroke her cheek. Her skin was warmer than before again. "Okay."

Accompanied by my family's reassuring thoughts. I led Bella through the crow towards them. Around them was an empty space. No one dared to come near to these inhuman "beautiful" people, although the reason of their fear was something totally different; something those humans would probably never understand.

As soon as we entered the circle, Bella released my hand and ran towards the three girls who were standing in the middle. Alice and Esme opened their arms to welcome her.

But then she suddenly changed the direction to land in Rosalie's arms.

We all froze.

Rosalie stroke gently Bella's head and whispered calming words to her. "I'm at your side, Bella. I won't allow anyone to harm the two of you."

"_The two of you"_ What was the meaning of this?

Then I read Rosalie's mind. A picture that showed Rosalie in a rocking chair on a balcony, filled with colorful flowers and warm sunlight. She was holding something small in her arms. It was a child.

_Pregnant._ Rosalie's voice echoed in my head. _Bella is pregnant. She's really having a child!_

That was the moment I finally realized what was going on. And it felt like the whole world around me would fall to thousand pieces…


	4. Before Bella's suicide in NewMoon

**Alice –End–**

"Idiot!" I screamed and threw my phone at the wall.

Jasper caught it before it could explode into tiny pieces. "Here," he said gently and offered me the small silver phone. The display showed "_You have dialled 74,965,633,287,811 unanswered calls_" and the number was always the same.

I crossed my arms at my chest and looked away stubbornly.

Jasper sent a wave of calmness towards me but I was prepared for that, so I managed to keep my bad mood.

He sighed, put the phone on the table and left the room. I saw him leaving with Emmett for a hunting trip. I sighed. Jasper always knew when I needed his company or when I wanted some time alone.

I peaked at the silent phone on the table and for a second my finger trickled to pick it up and toss it at the wall again. But it wasn't worth the effort. I made an annoyed "_Hmpf_" instead, wrapped my arms around my legs and continued sulking.

For the last five months I had tried to call Edward but he would always push the end button as soon as he saw my number on his phone. I had tried to reach him with Jasper's and our house's phone, too, but the outcome would always be the same. Instead of get to talk to him I would have to listen to the annoying "_tuut… tuut…_" sound. And now he had reached the limit. When I had called him the last time a friendly woman's voice had told me: "_Unfortunately the number you have dialled is currently not available. Please try again later._" – How dared he turn off his phone?! How dared he simply ignore me?!

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! You are a _big fat moron!_" I shrieked so loud that one of the windows got a crack.

Actually, I had always seen him turning me off every time before I had pressed the send-button. But still I couldn't stop to keep trying. I couldn't just let myself been fob off so easily after all. No one refuses to talk to Alice Mary Brandon Cullen for an entire month and then suddenly calls only to say one single sentence.

"_Alice, she has nothing to do with us anymore, so stop spying behind her."_ His words echoed in my head.

Stupid. Only because _he_ had concluded that it might be better for Bella if we left her, didn't mean that she hadn't anything to do with us anymore. She was still my precious friend. Besides, did Edward actually believe that he could fool _me_? Although he was hiding miles away from us I could see in what kind of miserable state he was.

It was always the same. He was crouching in some kind of dark corner, doing nothing but staring straight forward into the emptiness. Sometime, he would give up and close his eyes to give in, in his fantasies. He would start mouthing Bella's name again and again, emphasizing each syllable, appreciating every single letter on his tongue as if it was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted.

And then, when he opened his eyes again, he would recognize that he was absolutely alone. He would start sobbing and screaming and kicking around, as if there were hard iron chains holding him back at one place. His hands would reach up to his chest, his neck, as if someone was trying to throttle him, as if someone had set him on fire.

Then, when the pain became unbearable he would jump to his feet with one sudden movement. He would start running around like a blind though his eyes were torn wide open. He would run around like that for an hour or two, then he would come to an abrupt halt. He would sink to his knees and start sobbing and screaming again, recognizing that he mustn't go back to his heart. Then, after another hour, the sobs would ebb away. He would get up and go hunting, allowing himself to be led by his instincts and to forget the agony that was burning him from the inside.

I sighed. I had expected something like this. But it still hurt to see my brother suffering like that.

"Silly stubborn jerk," I muttered under my breath.

I focused my view on my other family members' future to distract myself.

Carlisle was still at the hospital and would do a surgery in three hours. It was a simple surgery. He will succeed without a problem. But he won't do his work with his entire focus like he usually did.

Rosalie was in the garage, tuning her M3 while she listened to a CD. Actually, she had never had the habit to listen to music when she worked on her car. But since Edward had left there wasn't anyone in the garage with whom she could talk to anymore. In a few minutes the CD will end and start from the beginning again. She won't even notice it because she wasn't paying any attention to the music at all.

Esme was in the living-room, looking at some blue prints. I saw her future changing rapidly because she was debating with herself whether she should come upstairs to ask me about Edward and Bella or not. She had only asked me once and I had told her how miserable both of them were at the moment. She had looked as if she wanted to cry at that time. I had known before telling her that she would react like that. Even someone without my gift would have been able to see that. But I hadn't born to lie to her. After that she had never dared to ask again. Now she decided to not come and ask me. Instead she would go to her room and look at the plans she had made for the cottage that she had planned to renovate for Edward and Bella before all this mess had happened.

Damn, Edward. Did he know what he had done to our family with his "I-am-determined-to-protect-Bella-plan"?

Oh, and Bella. – Especially _Bella_. Did he have the slightest idea how much he had hurt her?

"_She's human – she will forget,"_ he had clarified when I had told him that he was insane.

Well, if Edward defined "humans" as "forgetting creatures" then Bella was apparently _not human_.

I had seen how she had suffered since our departure. It was similar way of suffering like Edward's. The only difference was that she would try to distract herself all the time so she wouldn't land in Edward's "kicking-and-shouting-mode".

I had seen her going to school like always but she didn't talk to anyone. I had seen her pressing her hands to her ears when someone in the neighbourhood turned his or her radio louder than usual so the music could reach her ears. I had seen her father trying to make conversation with her but she would always give a short and simple response, if at all.

I had to admit that I shouldn't have seen all this. I had promised Edward to leave her alone though it didn't suit me. But I couldn't help it. The visions would come automatically. I had simply got used to keep an eye on her.

But since February the visions had become unclear and blurry. It was like padding around outside while there were metres of fog-layers covering the view. And then, from time to time, she would _completely disappear!_ It was like a magic show. There would be an explosion with colorful lights and tones of white smoke, and with a loud "_Puff_" she'd be _gone!_ And then, a few hours later, there would be another "_Puff_" and light and smoke and she'd be _back again!_

It was so _frustrating! _Really. What the heck was that girl _doing?!_

I pressed my fingers to my temples, kneading my poor nerves. I had never believed that it would be possible for a vampire to have headache.

I put my head between my knees and started rocking forth and back. That usually helped – with humans. "_Aaaaaaw…_," I whimpered. "This is all _your_ fault, Edward. I'm gonna make you pay for this one day. I swear I will. _Aaaaaaw…_"

How I wished that everything would be gone when I closed my eyes. I didn't remember when the desire for sleep had been so strong.

I pushed my view further away to distract myself from the aching pain that pulsed in my head. The things I saw were all totally trivial but it might help to cease my bad mood a little bit.

New York City – Wall Street was a mess like usual. The stocks were going to fall again. People will be running and shouting around without a break. It was like sticking your head in a beeyard.

I grimaced. Wrong place to relax.

Paris – the Eiffel Tower was enthroned above the city of love. Cars were driving around as if their drivers were all drunk. Someone was going to punch on his honk. A bunch of people would gather at Louvre to demand for better payment.

I groaned. So much about "_city of love_".

YinXiuZhen – a little idyllic place in middle China. People were talking at the market. The kids were at school while their parents were at work. It was a perfect normal day. And it was quieter than the last two places I had chosen.

I smiled in satisfaction and watched the beautiful blue sky. Then I noticed something – there were no birds. The reason for that would come a second later. Suddenly the earth started to shake. People will start screaming. Big rocks were going to make their way down the mountains and crash on streets and cars.

I hissed. Damn. Was it so difficult to find a peaceful place?

Burma – hurricane was coming.

Australia – dolphins will die at the coast.

Germany – a boy was going to shoot fifteen people during a gun rampage.

Israel – … not worth mentioning…

I growled. What the hell was _wrong_ with this tiny planet? All I wanted was a peaceful little place to relax. Why was this so difficult?

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!_" I screamed. The window with the crack burst into thousands of tiny cullet and two other got big cracks.

I took deep breaths to calm down. Maybe I should go hunting. It had been a while since the last time and it would be a nice alternation.

I threw an expectant glance at my phone. Edward wasn't going to call in the next twenty-four hours. I sighed and got up. The vision hit me like a bolt out of the blue at the exact moment when I laid my hand on the doorknob.

I saw water, everywhere was water. Steep cliffs raised in the dark forecasted sky. The ice-blue waves reached for the cold stone like pale fingers but backed away again and again as if they cut their flesh on the sharp stones. A strong wind arose, combing through the tree on top of the cliff.

The sound of a very old engine joined the wind's howling. I knew this sound; it had gone on my nerves many of times. The next moment and ancient rattly rust-colored Chevy came out of the forest.

The engine died abruptly and the door on the driver side opened. A small slender girl stepped out of the car. The door fell shut with a metallic "bang", the sound echoed in the wind. Singel-minded, without looking back she walked towards the abysm.

Her long mahogany hair danced in the wind, whipped around her heart-shaped face. Her cheeks were colored in a delicate red, her chocolate-brown eyes shined with excitement.

She stood there, her tip-toes placed in front of the end of the ground, her body stiff with fear.

_Bella!_ I gasped, while the waves climbed up the cliff, longing for her life. _What are you doing there? Go back!_

She didn't turn around – she couldn't hear me. Instead of that, she closed her eyes. Her muscles relaxed and an unexpected smile light up her face. It seemed that she _enjoyed_ standing at a killing dangerous cliff.

_Bella? _I bit my lip._ Bella, don't joke around with me. This isn't funny. Step away from that god-damn cliff!_

As if she had heard my words and wanted to defy me on purpose like a fresh little child, her feet inched nearer towards the end.

_Don't you dare, young lady! _I was beginning to become angry. _What do you think you're doing there! Go home this _instant_ or I'll come personally to drag your little human butt back to Forks!_

She didn't obey, instead she lifted one foot so it was floating above the raising waves. The wind grew stronger. _"Go on, go on,"_ it urged, _"Hurry up and take that last step to join my flight."_

Desperation took over me, choking all anger.

_Bella, please!_ I begged. I felt my hands start shaking. _Bella, please, don't! Think about Renée, think about Charlie. What would happen to them if you went now?_

She didn't move on but she didn't step back, either.

_Bella, this is insane! Please, you always have been a very responsible and reasonable person. You can't just go now and leave the ones who love you back._

Still no reactions.

_Think about Esme and Carlisle – it would break their hearts! And Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie – they would miss you so much!_ (I wasn't sure about Rosalie but it couldn't damage to include her) _And what about _me_? Your best friend? You can't just leave your best friend alone like this – that'd be heartless!_

A bolt cut through the dark grey sky, followed by a bloodcurdling thunder. I saw her wince and take her foot back.

_Yes, that's right, Bella. _I continued begging. _Remember Renée and Charlie. Remember Esme and Carlisle. Remember Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Remember _me_. Remember-_

I swallowed and took a deep breath before I could say his name, and this time I spoke the words out aloud.

"Remember _Edward_, Bella," I whispered softly, my voice trembling with anxiety. "Remember how much he loves you. I know he's a stupid stubborn dumbass for causing all this mess. But he still loves you like… well… like he always has done and always will do. He's absolutely lost without you! Please, Bella… don't do anything that you might regret later. Please, you will destroy both of you this way! Bel-"

Suddenly she crouched down a bit, and then her feet pushed off from the ground. She flew in a perfect parable, her arms spread out like a pair of wings. The strange smile was on her face when she dived in the pitch-black water. The whole process had gone so slowly that I could see every single detail but at the same time it had been so fast that I didn't even had the time to blink.

Stunned, I stared down at the raven-hued sea.

_No…_

I zoomed in and out, looking for the tiniest hint for life.

_Bella! No… no!_

I clenched my hands to fists so the shaking would stop. I stared at the sky-scraper high waves and waited.

"C'mon," I chanted like a prayer, my voice an octave higher than usual. "C'mon, Bella. Hurry up and come out. _Please_."

But nothing happened, just the waves coming and going, dancing with the leaves in the wind…

And then, from one wink to the next, it was _gone_ – _everything_ wasgone! The waves, the wind, the cliff, the car – all was gone.

Bella – _Bella was gone!_

"No," I gasped, trying as hard as I could to find her again, but everything stayed black, as if someone had dived me in a bottle of black ink. "No… _no!_"

My eyes flashed open and I was back in my room again. The wind still drone in my ears. I yanked the door open and found a very surprised Esme in the doorway.

She must have decided to ask me in the end, I guess.

"Alice," she asked concerned. "I something wrong?"

"Bella," I managed to press out between my teeth and ran down the stairs to the garage. I grabbed the keys for the Volvo and jumped in. I had sworn to never enter this car again – not before everything was back to normal again. But the current situation was far away from "normal".

I stabbed the key in the keyhole like a guillotine crashing down in a French royal's neck, but Esme and Rosalie stopped me before I could start the engine.

"Alice, what the hell are you doing here?" Rosalie demanded, blocking my way.

I dug my nails in the steering wheel. "Out of my way, Rose," I hissed.

"Alice, please," Esme intervened, a worried frown deformed her beautiful face. „What's going on? What's wrong with Bella?"

I saw Rosalie's eyes narrow at the sound of the name. For her, Bella was the source why our family had broken apart.

For a second I considered to knock over her so I could get out of here quicker. But I didn't wat to leave Esme back without a clue.

"Bella will jump off a cliff," I forced myself to say.

Esme gasped and pressed her hands to her mouth, her eyes were torn open in horror.

I started the engine.

"It's no use! You'll be too late!" I heard Rosalie shout after me but I ignored it.

I sped down the street at high-speed and the little red refuelling indictor started to blink. I growled and a thought shot through my head that had never crossed my mind before.

_Fortuna hates me._

I made a detour and drove to the hospital. I parked the Volvo next to Carlisle's Mercedes. I ran upstairs in this office and I took the keys, leaving the Volvo's back on his desk.

_Did I lock the Volvo?_

– _Who cares!_

I ran back to the parking-lot.

When I finally got in the car, sitting behind the [getönt] glasses, I stomped on the gas pedal and raced at one hundred and twenty miles per hour out of town.

Rosalie was right.

I knew I would be too late. But still…

I just couldn't believe that this should be the end.#

* * *

_I've always wanted to write sth. from Alice's point of view ^^ it was soooooooooooo~~~ fun!! ^o^_


	5. Last Chapter of Twilight

_Disclaimer: the dialogue between Jacob, Bella and Edward are taken from Stephenie Meyer's "twilight"_

**

* * *

****Jacob –****Absolutely no idea why I did this–**

_What the hell was I doing here?_

The square-cut buildings came nearer and nearer together with the sign which read "Forks High School". Permanently and unstoppable, like the ground when you fell –or jumped which was more suitable in my case– off a skyscraper, gravity dragging you mercilessly to your sure death.

_What the hell was I doing here?_

I stomped on the break but didn't come to a total halt. I led the car roll slowly toward my end on itself. I pressed my lips together and gripped the steering-wheel harder.

_What the hell was I doing here?_

I remembered how the day had started and tried to discover something strange, something which might had warned me to not get up this morning. But I couldn't find anything. My day had been perfectly fine and normal – until my Dad decided to ruin it.

"_Knock, knock," Billy said, grinning when he __stuck his head in the slightly opened door._

"_What's up, Dad?"_

_He hesitated a second before he replied; a second that should have made me suspicious. But, dumb as I was, I didn't. "What're you doing?"_

_I shrugged. "Nothing special actually. Just checking the list of things I need for my Rabbit." –I waved the sheet of paper like a fan for proof– "Why'd you ask?"_

_He hesitated again and I noticed a hint of nervousness on his face. But dumb as I was, I didn't. "Dad?"_

_He cleared his throat. "Jake… I need you do me a favor."_

I wanted to punch my head against the steering-wheel. Why did I have to say "sure" to him?

This would be a lesson for me. –Never trust your on a wheelchair shackled father. He isn't harmless only 'cause he can't run around freely. –No, not the _slightest_.

I woke up from my dark thoughts when the drivers behind me got impatient and started a symphony of honking. I pressed on the gas pedal and pulled in the crowed parking-lot. I groaned.

_What the hell was I doing here?_

I pulled in a free spot and cut the engine. But I didn't get out – no, I wasn't ready for that…

"_No, absolutely _not_!" I shouted when he had told me what the "favor" was about._

"_C'mon, Jake," Billy pleaded. "Consider it as a good act for humanity."_

_I stared at him for a few seconds. "_Good aft for humanity_?! You watch way too much TV old man."_

"_Well, then look at it this way," he suggested with a sly smirk on his face. "It's a great opportunity to see Bella, isn't it?"_

I felt my face heat up when I came to that thought.

Well, it was correct that I hadn't seen her for a long time. I'd heard that she had had a problem with her boyfriend and had left head over heels for Phoenix to her mother. Her boyfriend had followed her to apologize and when they had met, Bella flew off some stairs and had broken her leg badly. Well, that was the story I had heard Charlie tell Billy.

Although the story sounded simply ridiculous and almost a little bit too adventuresome, I believed that it was true. I mean, why would Charlie lie at all?

But it somehow bothered Billy, he'd been "a little" weird since Charlie had told us. He went to the Clearwater's or Old Quil's everyday, leaving the house with a serious face and then, hours later, coming back with an even more serious one.

I mean, sure he and Charlie had been great old friends since I could think back, but wasn't he a little too thoughtful about his best friend's daughter? He had never acted that way with Rachel – he hadn't even been so extreme when Rebecca announced that she'd marry that guy from Hawaii! – So why the sudden fatherly protective instinct with Bella?

He'd even tried to oil my palm with money!

"_Didn't you say you're checking the list for your car?" he prompted with fake innocence._

"_I _was_," I corrected annoyed, crossing my arms at the chest. "And don't fly off on the target!"_

"_Wasn't there something you complained about at dinner last night?" he continued, ignoring my glare. "What was it that you couldn't get 'cause you haven't enough money?"_

"_The master cylinder," I answered. Where was he driving at?_

_He smiled; it was an evil smile that made my hackles rise. I dug my fingers into my arms. "Hmm… a master cylinder," he mused. "I think I can get you one."_

_My eyes narrowed. "What are you plotting, old man?"_

"_Me? Plotting?" he was acting innocent again. "I just want to help my one and only son to finish his master piece."_

"_Then, why didn't you offer me your help instantly when I asked you the first time –hmm… let's say– three months ago?" I countered, my voice oozing with sarcasm._

_He shrugged, totally at ease. "I estimated you'd figure it out on your own."_

"_Of course." I rolled my eyes at him._

"_Jacob, I'm your father and you're my only son." –I snorted – now he was coming with the "family-trick"– "We are a _family_. And as a family we should _help_ each other."_

"_If you want to talk to Bella why don't you go tell her yourself?"_

_He gestured to his wheel-chair and sighed theatrically._

"_I'll drive you," I offered immediately._

_He shook his head. "Jacob, I assumed you like Bella."_

"_I do," I admitted. "But this… this… _thing_ is just… _wrong_ and… and _embarrassing_!"_

_He watched me for a long moment and for a brief second I thought he'd given up. Then he turned around and left the room. I sighed in relief. But before I could focus my attention back to work he was back again, his valet in his free hand. Wordlessly he opened it and took a twenty dollar bill __out of it, waving it like a fan. He was smiling that evil smile again. "The master cylinder?"_

I swallowed. If Quil and Embry ever found out that I'd lost against my father I'd be better off dead.

I stared at a black dot on the old windshield and frowned. Why was I still here? Why didn't I just simply start the car and drive back?I could tell Billy that his crazy message would have been delivered, that all was cool and then cash the payment. The plan was foolproof 'cause Billy would never dare to ask Bella to check – as if Bella would even consider his "wise advice" at all…

_So what the hell was I still doing here?!_

I grabbed the key and stabbed it into the keyhole, but –hell knew why– I wasn't able to turn it. "Damn!" I growled and smashed my fists against the steering-wheel. A shrill noise cut through the air, making everyone at the parking-lot to jump and spun around – I had accidentally hit the horn.

I needed a few minutes to make my heart calm down. Everyone who same me must indubitably jump to the conclusion that I was a total freak.

I swallowed. I had never been good at thinking and planning a lot, I was one to just took action and hope that everything would work out in the end somehow.

With one stiff movement I yanked the door open and jumped out of the car.

_Fortuna, help me! _I prayed when my feet carried me reluctantly to my destination.

I had never been on prom 'cause prom at Forks High and at our school in La Push was on the same day and since I was still a sophomore this was my first prom ever. I wasn't sure why but somehow the colorful balloons and paper garlands in the crowed gym reminded me on a horror movie.

I felt the urge to ask someone punch me in my guts instantly as soon as I had spotted Bella in a magnificent blue dress. She was lying in the arms of a very good-looking guy who was obviously her boyfriend Edward Cullen. They were one of the only ones dancing beside a few other couples. It was crystal-clear that she was enjoying herself – no, not just enjoying herself. She was _happy_, _absolutely_ _happy_. Even a blind could have seen that!

I swallowed and paid entrance.

Yeah, a horror movie – and I was the sadistic monster who came to kill the pure innocent damsel.

_What the hell was I doing here?!!_

Suddenly the Cullen-guy's head snapped up and the warm smile, with which he had been looking at Bella before, was washed away like foot-prints at the beach. Instead, anger and furiousness filled his pale face. His eyes –which held a strange ochre shade– narrowed dangerously. I seemed as if he wanted to rip me little pieces! –Yes, _me_ – he was staring at _me_.

I swallowed hard and started walking towards them._ Fortuna, help me! Please!_

Bella noticed her boyfriend's sudden change of mood and followed his gaze. Her beautiful full lips formed a perfect "O" when she'd spotted me walking through the crowd.

_Not my fault! Not my fault! This is all Billy's idea! Sorry!_I thought and hoped that she would get the silent message.

The Cullen-guy made a face that showed how unwelcome I was.

_How many years of arrest do you get for killing your father?_

I tried to smile when I reached them and according to Bella's expression it was quiet convincing. "Hey, Bella, I was hoping you would be here." _Ouch! That was a big fat lie._

She smiled. "Hi, Jacob. What's up?"

_Yeah, what's up… I'd like to know that, too…_

I looked at her boyfriend and noticed with satisfaction that he wasn't taller than me though he must've been two years older than me at least. "Can I cut in?" It was a lame try to sound confident – a _very_ lame one.

He didn't respond. He simply set Bella carefully on her feet, his face unreadable.

"Thanks," I muttered sheepishly.

He accepted it with a stiff nod and left but not without looking at Bella for a last time. I swallowed.

_What the hell was I doing here?!_

I out my hands on her waist gawkily and to my surprise she put her little hands on my shoulders in response. She had to stretch a little to reach me.

"Wow, Jake, how tall are you now?" she wondered impressed.

I grinned smugly. "Six-two."

My grin faded when I saw that Edward-guy leaning against the wall, watching each single step we –or I– took. I tried to ignore it and starting rocking with Bella in my arms forth and back to the rhythm of the song. I couldn't dance and her cast made it impossible anyway. Why had he taken her to prom at all? I mean, her foot was in a damn _cast_. No one could dance with a rock hanging on your leg – especially not Bella.

"So," she prompted after a while. "How did you end up here tonight?"

My brain worked at high-speed to come up with a good way to tell her. "Can you believe my Dad paid me twenty bucks to come to your prom?" U-oh… not good… this was heading to a dangerous direction way too fast. I wanted to be back in the car and punch my head against the steering-wheel.

I wasn't sure but I think she had murmured something like "Yes, I can". But before I could check she had changed the subject already.

"Well, I hope you're enjoying yourself, at least," she teased. "Seen anything you like?" She looked around me at a bunch of girls who were standing at the wall like display dummies.

"Yeah," I admitted without thinking about what I was talking about. "But she's taken."

I looked down, meeting her chocolate-brown eyes, and then quickly turned away after a second. Man, was I still salvageable?

"You look really pretty, by the way," I complimented, felling blood shoot up in my head.

"Um, thanks," she said quickly – she, too, was embarrassed. "So why did Billy pay you to come here?"

The entire alarm system in my head went wild when she used dad's name. It screamed "DANGER!"

"He said it was a _safe_ place to talk to you. I swear the old man is losing his mind." _And tomorrow I'll send him to a therapist far, far away from here_, I added in my mind. I chuckled at the nice outlook. She joined in weakly. "Anyway, he said that if I told you… something, he would get me that master cylinder I need," I confessed with an apologetic smile.

"Tell me, then," she urged. "I want you to get your car finished."

I swallowed and looked away again. Cullen was still staring at us. "Don't be mad, okay?" I wasn't sure whether these words were addressed to Bella to Edward.

"There's no way I'll be mad at you, Jacob," she assured me, but I noticed a tiny edge of concern in her tone. "I won't even be mad at Billy" –_You should be!_– "Just say what you have to."

I took a deep breath. _Finish it already and go back home to call a therapist in Antarctica._

"Well… this is _so_ stupid… I'm sorry, Bella," I said, quickly, stumbling over the words, to get this over as fast as possible. "He wants you to break up with your boyfriend" –I threw Edward a quick glance; he was too far away to hear, I hoped that at least…– "He asked me to tell you '_please_'." I shook my head to get rid of all those disgusting and insane thoughts that Billy had plant in my brain.

"He's still superstitious, eh?" She raised an eyebrow.

_Superstitious_? That's an understatement! That old man was _lost_! "Yeah… He was… kind of over the top when you got hurt down in Phoenix. He didn't believe…" I wasn't able to finish the sentence – it was simply too embarrassing.

_Hey, do they have therapists on Pluto?_

Her eyes narrowed threateningly. "I fell," she said firmly.

"I know that," I stammered. Wow, she really looked a little scary! She was mad – I knew she wouldn't be able to keep the promise –nobody could have.

"He thinks Edward had something to do with me getting hurt," she stated, her eyes sparkling.

I turned away as if she was shooting poisoned bullets at me and I could dodge then by not looking into her eyes. Cullen was still staring at us like a sculpture from a museum.

"Look, Jacob," Bella said in an honest tone and I turned back to face her. "I know Billy probably won't believe this, but just you know. –Edward really did save my life. If it weren't for Edward and his father, I'd be dead."

"I know." My throat felt dry with anxiety and the weight of her tone. She had spoken the words with such earnestness and honesty that there was no doubt that they were nothing but the pure truth. But it also sounded like more than I had heard from Charlie…

A pitying smile appeared on her face. "Hey, I'm sorry you had to come do this, Jacob. At any rate, you get your parts, right?"

I bit my lip, my eyes wandering up to the ceiling. "Yeah…"

"There's more?" she prompted in disbelief.

I shook my head. "Forget it," I told her in a pleading tone. "I'll get a job and save the money myself." _Hmm… maybe I could work at that mechanic in Forks…_

I felt her staring at me so I turned back to look down at her. That glare simply couldn't mean anything good…

"Just spit it out, Jacob," she commanded.

"It's so _bad_," I whimpered.

"I don't care," she insisted stubbornly. "Tell me!"

I took a deep breath. "Okay… but, geez, this sounds _bad_." I shook my head. If I survived this, my old man was going to be a dead man. I'd fix that personally… "He said to tell you –no– to _warn_ you, that –and this is _his_ plural, not mine." I lifted a hand from her waist and made invisible quotations marks in the air to stress the fact that I was just repeating another freak's words. "_We'll be watching_."

She stared at me for about a minute. Her mouth hung open, forming a perfect "O" again, her unique chocolate-brown eyes looking at me in disbelief – they were as round as table-tennis-balls.

_How long will it take me to build a rocket that can transport Billy from here to Pluto? Twenty years? __Maybe fifteen if I asked Embry and Quil for help…_

Then, without a warning, Bella started to laugh. Oh no, my words had traumatized her! She had lost her mind! Will the judges set me free if I told them that it was all Billy's plan?

"Sorry you had to do this, Jake," she said between her snickers.

I suppressed a relieved sigh. "I don't mind _that_ much." I grinned. "So should I tell him you said to butt the hell out?" _Please say yes! Make my crime legal!_

She sighed but shook her head. "No." –I pouted in disappointment. I'd do it anyway– "Tell him I said thanks. I know he means well."

Now my mouth fell open.

She dropped her arms and I noticed that the song had ended.

I glanced down at her cast. "Do you want to dance again?" I offered hesitantly. "Or can I help you get somewhere?"

"That's all right, Jacob. I'll take it from here."

I winced. _Woa… where the hell did he pop out of? Wasn't he at the wall over there?_

"Hey, I didn't see you there," I muttered irritated. He didn't respond, just staring at Bella. I somehow didn't like the loving gleam in his eyes… and how he smelled…

"I guess I'll see you around, Bella." I bid farewell reluctantly and stepped back, waving good-bye.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," she said, smiling brightly.

I felt my heart backflip. "Sorry," I said honestly for the last time, then I headed to the door.

I wouldn't tell Billy that she was grateful for this – definitely not.


End file.
